


Kingdom Hearts: Cute Oneshots!

by Kawaii_Umbreon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Umbreon/pseuds/Kawaii_Umbreon
Summary: Just some cute One-Shots in a world Post-KH3. Everyone's alive, and things are relatively peaceful. But in an awkward, family Thanksgiving kind of peaceful.Cute relationships, cuddles, and shenanigans ensue!





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first time writing something for Kingdom Hearts, having recently learned the story from a video titled "A Good Enough Summary of Kingdom Hearts" and then playing through KH3, and I just had to write some cute stuff.

Seeing as how the plot is the equivalent of a tornado, however, I figured I'd try something a little different! This is a post-KH3 fic, with the idea that both sides have ceased their fighting in favor of a semi-peaceful truce. It's like two sides of a family, with awkward shenanigans to be had and cute moments to be shared. I'm still new to this, but I'll be doing my best to write each character as accurate as possible! And of course, I'll have some ships here and there, and maybe some lewd stuff? Maybe. 

The chapters aren't connected in any particular order, just glimpses into the life of the characters! Finally, if you want to see any characters in a certain scenario, feel free to comment an idea! I'd love to take on the challenge. Thanks for reading, enjoy!


	2. Saturday Sun (Roxas, Xemnas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Xemnas and Roxas spend the day together, because sometimes it's nice to spend the day with your sort-of father figure.

Roxas fumbled with his phone idly, waiting outside the large, wooden door with an occasional yawn or stretch. Truth be told, he'd gladly be staying in bed with a tub of ice cream right about now, slowly chipping away at his surplus of sugary, seasalt treats, but _dammit_  he was better than that!

Atleast, that's what he told himself. A lie, of course, the truth being that he was asked to try and bridge the gap between himself and Xemnas by Axel, who seemed to have no qualms with patching things up.

"I dunno, just seems like with everything settling down, nobody else is gonna understand people like us, except for...well, _us_." the redhead shrugged, pulling Roxas close with a soft hum and kissing his cheek with soft, persuading affection. "If Xehanort and that Eraqus guy can bury the hatchet, I don't see why we can't, too."

Roxas, who cursed himself for being unable to resist such charms, would only roll his eyes and respond with a resigned "Whatever."

Which was Roxas-speak for " _Fine, love of my life, you're totally wise and hot as fuck, so of course I'll take your advice._ "

Yeah, Axel totally understood, grinning to himself triumphantly.

Presently, Roxas tensed as he heard the sound of the lock turning, the dark-oak door swinging open slowly as Xemnas looked down at him with piqued interest. Dressed in a sleek, black polo-shirt and tight-fitting jeans, as well as a familiar-looking waistcoat, he looked _way_  too good for 8 AM. Bastard.

"You actually came. On time, no less. Very impressive, Roxas." he said, corners of his mouth upturned in a small, satisfied smirk as the blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I'm an A+ student. Can we skip the gold stars and go?" he asked, doing his best not to meet the man's eyes as his arms crossed over his chest.

Roxas, like a _normal person_ , was much more casual in his attire, opting for tight, black leggings and a t-shirt that hugged his torso and showed just the slightest bit of midriff. Today was supposed to be just like his outfit; _Casual_.

But, leave it to Tall, Dark, and Handsome to overdress.

"Yes, fine." Xemnas chuckled with a dismissive wave, used to the boy's impatient disposition.

He knew many things about Roxas. For instance, he had as much patience as he had height. A.K.A: Not alot.

The man chuckled to himself, Roxas scoffing and turning to walk. "Don't lag behind." he grumbled, mentally thwacking Axel on the head. Somewhere, he'd like to believe, Axel would feel it at that very moment.

The two walked in silence for what seemed like forever, drawing the looks of people here and there, no doubt due to Roxas' and Xemnas' combined good looks. Even Roxas could admit it, Xemnas was handsome.

Near fuckable, even, if he wasn't such a prick.

Despite it, the boy still found himself blushing, hands in his pockets as he did his best to pay it no attention.

Xemnas, on the other hand, spotted an _opportunity_ , wrapping his arm around Roxas with a smug grin.

"... Wanna tell me what the hell you're doing?" Roxas whispered, swiftly considering opening a can of dual-keyblade ass-whooping. His question was met with a small hum, and he _hated_  how he could feel the noise vibrate through him.

"Just giving them what they seem to desire." he said smoothly, brushing a lock of silver hair from his eyes. His hand would slowly slide up to Roxas' hair, gently stroking the spot just above his neck.

With that, the boy's face had become as red as Axel's hair, his footsteps instantly picking up speed. They'd made it to their destination, a small little pizza-shop with little-to-no customer traffic, perfect to curl up and die in, Roxas thought.

Because yes, this would kill him.

He bolted inside, his ears catching what sounded oddly like Xemnas' laughter. Impossible, of course. The man could be smug, but Roxas couldn't imagine him actually l _aughing_ , could he?

Chalking it up to his imagination, he found a booth near the back of the small shop, Xemnas sliding in across from him a few moments later.

"Running away so soon? What terrible manners, Roxas. I'm surprised at you." Xemnas chided, arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed in that satisfied, superior way that made Roxas _groan_.

He knew the look too well, back when he'd been apart of the Organization. If you saw that look, Xemnas was looking to spout some cryptic, riddle-master bullshit.

"I don't plan to lecture you, relax." Xemnas offered, making Roxas jump. Had he somehow read his mind...?

"You're making that face," Xemnas spoke softly, "The one you'd make whenever I'd deliver a speech, or offered advice."

The last part made Roxas scoff, and he _gladly_  ignored the blush creeping up his face.

"Advice, huh? If you could call it that. Remember when I asked you about how to use my Keyblades effectively?" the blonde asked, hands propping up his chin as he met Xemnas' gaze.

"I told you that your blades were the first of their kind, but the hand that guides them will keep them on their path." Xemnas replied, as if he knew it by heart.

Roxas paused, not expecting him to actually have an answer, though he quickly shook it off. "Yeah, Xemnas. What the _hell_  is that supposed to mean? God, I was expecting my graduation to include a book on how to exclusively speak in riddles."

Xemnas studied him for a moment orange eyes scanning him and making Roxas squirm a bit. He half expected the man to not answer.

"You are an exceptional Keyblade Master. Dual-Wielding is no easy task, but I knew that even with such a difficult task, your lack of fear would keep you determined, and your abundance of pride would not let you give up." Xemnas replied, leaning forward just a bit and letting Roxas see the sincerity in his voice.

Because Xemnas knew Roxas, more than the boy would care to believe.  His weaknesses, such as his temper and his lack of rational decision-making, were easily compensated for thanks to the boy's _spirit_. And Xemnas would know. He'd tried and failed to keep that same spirit in check.

And he could admit, it was for the better.

Roxas, on the other end of the praise, had gone silent, cheeks flushed as he chewed on his bottom lip. "Well. I...You weren't a horrible teacher." he mumbled, just loud enough for Xemnas to hear it and adopt that god-damned _smirk_.

The restaurant had slowly gathered a few more customers, mainly other teenagers looking to cause trouble instead of heading to school. Roxas rolled his eyes, partially upset that his peaceful lunch would be interrupted.

God, he _really_  hoped Xemnas couldn't read his mind.

"I'm gonna go order our pizza. Did you want anything special on it?" he asked, looking back up at him.

"I've actually never had this type of food. Surprise me ." Xemnas replied, humming softly. Roxas couldn't help but roll his eyes, grinning playfully.

"Oh, you'll love it. Trust me. Be right back." he said, renewed pep in his step. And now Xemnas was the one with a small grin as Roxas ordered their food at the counter.

The grin had vanished, however, when Roxas was tripped by one of the delinquents at the table near them.

Roxas had thought nothing of it, simply dusting himself off and trying to ignore the hot wash of embarrassment he felt.

Xemnas probably thought he looked pathetic, _wonderful._

Roxas had been prepared to just swallow his shame and go back to his table, until he heard swift footsteps and a startled "What the hell?!" from one of the boys just above him.

And there was Xemnas, holding one boy up by his shirt with a glare in his eyes that could evaporate a man.

"Hey, Xemnas..." Roxas muttered, a hand on his arm and his voice laced with concern. This probably wasn't the best place to start a fight, he thought to himself.

And Xemnas offered more evidence of his mind-reading  powers, that ghost of a smirk returning as he sat the kid down.

Roxas sighed in relief, going back to the counter. "Hey uh, we'll take that pizza to go-!" he squeaked, cut off mid-sentence as he felt himself being lifted up.

Xemnas wrapped an arm around Roxas' hips, lifting him up and holding him close against his chest as he grabbed their bag of food. He thanked the cashier, swiftly exiting the shop with a cherry-red blonde in tow.

"X-Xemnas? Wanna tell me what the hell you're doing?" Roxas asked, and he realized he didn't mind the idea of having to ask that question every so often.

Even moreso, he didn't mind the small hum he got in return, and the vibration that he felt in his chest.

So, he rested his head on the man's shoulder, definitely not smiling ear-to-ear, and mumbled something only Xemnas could hear.

"You'll love that pizza."

And Xemnas smirked, because if there's one thing he could say he would * _definitely_ * enjoy,

It was this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas, or just comments in general, please let me know!


	3. Oh Dear (Sora x Riku Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku realizes Sora could use some help of his own.

"Your Keyblade is an actual car-key. There is _no_  reason for you to look so badass." Sora huffed, playfully nudging Riku, who promptly flicked his forehead, much to the brunette's dismay.

"Don't blame me because my keyblade is cooler, Sora." Riku grinned, satisfied with the gasp of mock-offense he received in response.

"How DARE- oh, we're here..." Sora was cut off as they reached the point of their diverging route. He always felt a little sad leaving his friend, even if they'd be back in school the next day.

Soon, that trademark pout made its appearance on his face, the one that made Riku's heart secretly melt.

"Don't look so down. I'll catch you tomorrow, okay?" Riku smiled, and Sora felt his cheeks heat up a bit, though he still couldn't shake the longing feeling he had at the thought of separating himself from Riku, even if it was only until the next day.

Still, the promise was enough to bring a smile to his lips, one that sent Riku's mind into overdrive with thoughts, mostly stuff like _"Oh my god don't kiss him-"_

Because the last thing he wanted was to ruin that smile. He'd gone through hell and back, physically and emotionally, and it was only Sora's smile that kept him in one piece.

So, thoughts of kissing, cuddling, and all things romantic were shuffled, stacked, locked away, and shot into space. He was efficient like that.

He hadn't, however, taken into account that Sora was not as composed, and before he could react, he felt the brunette's arms tightly wrapped around his torso, and he felt himself quite in love with the feeling of his ribs being crushed.

Most importantly, though, he felt Sora sigh, and Riku frowned, making the executive decision to gently run his hands through the spikes of Sora's hair. "What's wrong, Sora?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Totally normal levels of concern, of course. Nothing romantic to see here, he told himself.

"What if something happens? In the middle of the night, what if something separates us? I don't...I can't lose you again, Riku. Not again..." Sora rambled, his feelings pouring out in a frantic hurry.

It was true, that things had been peaceful between the Light and Dark. However, Sora still felt the crushing weight of anticipation, as if something was waiting to steal his friends again once more. And he wasn't sure he was strong enough to go through it again! Even the first time had nearly been too much for him, he just couldn't-

"Sora." Riku's voice cut through his loud thoughts, and Sora realized that he'd been hyperventilating, clinging to Riku like his life depended on it.

"I know how much pressure you must've felt." Riku said softly, arms holding Sora gently, as if he'd break with too much force. "And I'm sorry that  nobody really took the time to help you. Especially me."

Riku swallowed the lump in his throat, realizing how bad of a friend he must be to not have noticed Sora's anxiety. He'd overcome alot on his journey, but he couldn't imagine how hard Sora fought, even now.

"But," he continued, gently tilting Sora's head up at him, "I promise you. I'm here _now_ , and you don't ever have to doubt that." he said, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead.

Sora let out a shaky sigh, seeming to finally relax against Riku's body as his forehead tingled from the sensation of the kiss. "Thanks...you always know what to say." he whispered, Riku grinning softly.

"Hey. Stay over at my place tonight, okay? You can borrow some clothes from me tomorrow." he said, more of a statement than a question as he began to lead Sora away.

"M'kay. But we're still not done with that Keyblade debate." Sora smiled, Riku's heart melting and beating rapidly all at once. Still, he mustered up enough sass to reply.

"Is it really a debate when mine is clearly better?"

And that would begin another war of flicking, thumping, and wrestling as Riku led them home.

And god, if there was one thing he just couldn't erase, it was the smile left on his face knowing that Sora wouldn't have to "Catch him tomorrow".

Because they were _already_  together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile to get this out! I try to write in my spare time, and you know I had to get some good ole Soriku in here.
> 
> Leave a comment if you're feelin'up to it! Thanks for readin'~


End file.
